deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Axe Cop
Axe Cop is the main titular protagonist of the comic series, Axe Cop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Axe Cop vs. Bill Cipher (By ParaGoomba348) * Axe Cop VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (By Chesknight) * Axe Cop VS Inferno Cop (By Derpurple) * Popeye vs Axe Cop (By Shakaboy) * Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Superman vs. Axe Cop (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * The Tick (...) 'With Flute Cop' * Sam the Dog & Max the Bunny (Sam and Max: Freelance Police) Background The background story of Axe-Cop, like the universe it takes place in, is sketchy and unreasonable at best. What is known so far is that Axey was sent to Earth from a dying planet where he was adopted by Bobber and Gobber Smartist before his foster parents died from eating what is later to be revealed to be poisoned candy canes. Stating it to be the worse day of his life, also the best as he will never have to eat candy canes again, Axey resolves to become "The Cop" to kill bad guys. But after being with the "normal police" is not getting him anywhere with their no-kill policy, Axey picks up an axe and becomes Axe Cop. Having a very black and white view of the world, and very strict methods of who can join his group, Axe Cop kills anyone he deems a bad guy: from super villains to rabbits that decide to stand up on their hind legs and eat coconuts. Death Battle Info While Axe Cop's trademark weapon is a standard firefighter's axe, or some variant. * Transport: Wexter, a flying T-Rex with machinegun arms. * Secret Techniques: Axe Cop uses a fighting style he learned from a book belonging to his Revolutionary Wartime ancestor Book Cop. * Transformations: Axe Cop can transform himself into a variety of forms: Axe Cop Fire when exposed to fire, Axe Cop Lemon when exposed to lemon juice with access to lemon bombs, a Canadian police-theme form when he uses the "Power of Christmas", and a chimera form with the combined powers of Mysterious Beast Force (minus Big Foot) after he eats its members' brains. * Special: Axe Cop has a little robot in his moustache whose small hands can come out to provide him a variety of weapons for him to use like a sticky dynamite gun and a golden axe. Feats * Axe Cop holds many world records, including most blades on an axe, most decapitations in one swing, and highest jump. * Once defeated Chuck Norris. * Does infinite exercise every morning. * Lifted the sun and throwed it with enough force to make it rotate infinitely around Earth. * Used his unlimited flying speed to reach a separate plane of reality * Survived the explosion of a meteorite when he was a baby. * Once went to his creator in the real world to demand new powers. * Defeated a creature that had all the power in the universe. * Destroyed a planet with a stick of dynamite. Flaws * Mistook the smiles of merpeople for menacing scowls. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Webcomic Characters